In the light, I find you
by kjnthuytien
Summary: The 20-year-old art student, Chihiro Ogino never thought she could come back to the spirit world until one day she gets lost in a valley...  Haku-Chihiro! First fic! :
1. Strangers in their dreams

"Oh, calm down, will you?", Zeniba snáps in her room, causing No Face jump up in surprise.

"Just a minute, honey. No need to rush okay?"

"Uh uh" Zeniba see No Face knocking at the door, she quickly hides the small red silk bag into the drawer. Quickly, she runs to No Face, pushing him out of the room:

"Darling, you come just in time! Can you help me plant these Wishful Roses in the North garden? Thank you darling!"

Confusing No Face just nods and then quickly goes to the garden.

Zeniba stands still a bit before turning to the shaking drawer behind her:

"See what you've done? What if No Face saw you?"

The drawer opens itself and the little bags flies out, glowing amber. Zeniba looks at it for a while before taking it into her small hands.

"Alright...I'll send you to the human world right away..."

**oOo In the light, I find you oOo**

**Chapter 1: Strangers in their dreams.**

Chihiro walks through the flower valley, through the high sunflowers shining under the sun and the little daisies growing beneath them. She walks slowly, not sure where to go until she hears jingles from the direction ahead. Chihiro follows it to find a girl in yellow yukata, dancing with what seem to be light balls flying around her. Her long chestnut hair swings right and left in her movement, making rooms for the mild breeze to flow through those locks in tender. The girl seems to have fun playing with those light balls. The sun starts going down and the girl surely shows no sight of letting go of the game.

"Who are you?", Chihiro starts impatiently, "Where is this place?"

The girl stops then turns to see her face. She's only a few step away from Chihiro but she hardly sees her face because of the long bang. Much to Chihiro's surprise, the girl soon glows in an amber aura and then vanishes into thin air...

"Chihiro. Chihiro! Wake up!"

Chihiro slowly opens her eyes to see her friend, Sakura, waking her up.

"What time is it?" Chihiro yawns.

"4pm. When did you come here?", Sakura looks at the statues in Chihiro's studio in amazement, "When does the exhibition take place?"

"7am...", Chihiro answers lazily, "an the exhibition takes place next Sunday. From 9am to 6pm...". Slowly, she walks to the wooden window and inhale the fresh air flowing into her studio. This studio was once an old storage that Chihiro's father bought two years ago. He gave it to her as a present as he knew his daughter loves drawing and always wished to have a private place to let her imagination go wild. Rarely did she realize that the studio is the last present her parents gave her before they passed away in a car accident three months later. Since then, Chihiro seems to lock herself in her own place, hiding her sadness within it. The studio soon became the new home for the art student Chihiro. All her works are kept here, most of them are models and paintings. Only a few sculpture are displayed in the main room of the studio, the rest are kept in the closet as they are unfinished or broken. The most impressive work of Chihiro probably is the sculpture of a girl riding dragon. The dragon is made with such delicate care that you can see every single detail of its scales, mane and claws. And the girl seems to speak on her own... Such a masterpiece made by a twenty-year-old girl, many people said so after they saw the sculpture. They many times asked her to put it on display but she refused, wanting to keep it for her own. They thought she was stupid for hiding such work but little did they know how precious this work is to her. It's her memory, her heart and her soul towards the world she once lived in: the spirit world. That was where she met him, Haku, the one that saved her twice. Ten years has passed since she left that world, but nothing about the land seems to fade from her memory. Chihiro always wants to get back there and meet Haku again. She has come to the gate many times but all her attempt seems to fail. The more she tries to get through, the strong barrier is created to lock her out. She broke down many times, realizing she may never be able to get back there. So all she has now is that sculpture and a pending question: How's Haku doing?

"Let's go out for lunch!", Chihiro gets back to reality when Sakura grabs her hand.

"I'm sure you're starving like hell now! Let's go!"

Haku finds himself lying on the snow-covered ground. He gets up hardly as his body seems to freeze under the cold weather. Sweeping away the snow on his clothes, Haku slowly walks towards the light ahead of him. He walks pass the snowdrops in their full bloom; pass the little snow spirits that are sleeping under the flowers near the path. And finally, he reaches that place: the floating palace that was made of the finest pine tree in the spirit world. Haku lets the wind pick him up to the palace and slowly walks into it. For some reason, a voice in Haku's head keeps telling him to go straight ahead and don't look back. Haku does the same, ignoring all the luxurious decoration and the cranes that are flying round the place as they are protect something important inside.

"NO!", Haku ducks to avoid a wooden table that flies straight to his direction. Haku regains his balance once more before steps into the dark room. He can smell it: the smell of despair filing the room. Smashes of flower vase scatters round the floor. Roses are crushed under their own pots.

There he is, the spirit that caused all these damages. His messy blue hair covered his face. His white yukata is stained of blood, a few days old blood. His fits hits hard onto the wooden floor, creates wounds all over his knuckles. He keeps shouting in despair:

"WHY? WHY? SHE'S DEAD! WHY?"

Follows it is a long loud piercing scream. A pain suddenly strikes Haku's heart.

"I know this man...", Haku thinks, "but I can't recall who he is..."

Haku steps one more step towards the spirit, his foot steps on a piece of fragile glass, making break into two pieces and create a small sound. The spirit looks up from his blue bang. Sapphire blues meet emerald greens. Haku's heart skips a beat: Deep in that sapphire color is a mixture of emerald green and amber. This man's eyes have three colors? No spirit can have two colors in one eyes, let alone three! What is he?

Suddenly, the man rises up in a fast pace. He draws out a sword from thin air and swings it right to Haku's direction. Haku tries to move but something freezes him. He can't move a muscle! He just can't move!

"Calm down Haku! Use your magic!", he thinks and tries to concentrate to form a protecting barrier but it's no use. No magic comes out. Not a single spark of magic comes out. The man's sword swings to Haku's neck and stop right there. He stares at Haku, it's vengeance that fills up those eyes:

"YOU! YOU MUST DIE!"

Haku wakes up, sweat all over him. This is the third night he has that dream, counting from the day he got his name back. Haku looks round his room again to make sure this is really him home. His own home, not the bath house or Zeniba's house or any where else. He closes his eyes. This time, the dream was so real he could feel the cool metal pointed at his neck. Haku tries to recall every little details: three-colored eyes, blue hair, white yukata and...a floating place? Haku opens his eyes. He then runs to the library and search for an old scroll places on top of the book shelves. Just like what he thought, the only person in the sprit world that has a floating palace is Master Hiraki_ the ruler of the spirit world. And the man in his dream surely was no Hiraki. Haku lets out a long sigh before going out to the lotus pond. It's a bright night thanks to the moonlight. His firm shirtless body seems to glow under the light while his hair is dancing up and down in the movement of the wind. Haku looks at the pond, his mind wanders in his memories. It's been ten years since he started living here. Ten years without Chihiro by his side. Haku remembers her chestnut hair and black eyes. He remembers how mature she became after her little adventure in the spirit world. He misses her. But he knows for sure, he can't and never ever be able to see her again. With his name back on, Haku can leave his world anytime, many people think so but not Haku. He knows that only spirits that haave home in the human world can go to the human world. He had a home there, but it was destroyed. So now he can only live in the sprit world where his river continues to flow. Chihiro can go back. But Haku does not allow that to happen. The sprit world has become a dangerous place since she left. If she comes back here, she'll die. Haku, himself, put a spell on the gate, preventing her or any human from entering it. The spell was made of his own blood, that is why only he can break it. His heart broke into pieces knowing he could never see his girl again. Zeniba knew it. She knew all along the love Haku swears to give to Chihiro only. So she taught him the "watch over" spell which connects him and Chihiro through the elements: Air, Fire, Water, Earth. With that, Haku and Chihiro can sense each other. But only Haku knows about this of course.

Haku sits on the bank of the pond. With only one wave, the moon reflecting surface turns into a mirror that shows a Chihiro combing her long chestnut locks.

"Chihiro...", Hakua leans down to kiss the reflection...

"I miss you, Haku...", Chihiro holds her pendant tightly. It was a gift from Sakura, she said she saw it in an antique shop somewhere in Tokyo. The origin is not what Chihiro cares about. What impressed her is how the sun and the moon were carved onto the transparent pendant. The pendant soon became Chihiro's favorite jewelry and she wears it everyday, rarely taking it off.

Tears roll down her cheek as she remembers her dragon. Why didn't he come to visit her? Why? Chihiro looks at the bright moon. Her mind gets lost in her memory.

Little does she know, the pendant in her hand starts glowing amber...

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Haku-Chihiro fiction! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. They all fall down

"They're here! Quick! Run! Run for your lives!"

"Please! Don't take my children! Please! I'm begging you!"

"Don't kill my wife! DON'T!"

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP ME!"

Fire spreads from house to house, turns the once peaceful town in to a living hell. The army in red and black armors marches from house to house, streets to streets, alleys to alleys with the shiny swords ready to swing at any human or half human in their sight.

"HIYAYAKA!", a man shouts before being stabbed from behind, "WE ABHOR YOU! YOU MONSTER!".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: They all fall down...<strong>

The little girl with chestnut hair tied in braid holds on tightly to her mother's leg. She's shaking, too scared to speak out. In her clear grey eyes is the perfect reflection of the chaos that the "Pure blood" law is creating: dead bodies lie like sardines in tin container, blood dyes the grass fields red, stream of blood dyed the water a red color of pain, horror and crime; people run away from the army like bees flying around confusingly when their nest broke in half. In front of her eyes, a child with black eyes running to a river in front of him but soon is caught by the army:

"Please! Don't kill me! Please! Please be merciful!", the child cries, peeing all over his pants.

"You're a disgusting **half blood**. DIE!" an a sword swings down under the bright light of the sun in May, cut off the child's left arm, making him fall into the river. Another dead body floats on it, making the river a coffin for all.

And in another street, a woman is begging the army let her husband lives. The husband also has black eyes and seems to have no magic_ he's a **human**, something not allowed to exist in the spirit world. He must die! The swords swing up and down and blood drops fly like mad in the air.

"Mama...", the girl finally speaks up, "I'm scared..."

"Hush, hush my dear lil sunshine...Mama is here", the woman hugs her little girl, shaking. The woman, herself, also has black eyes. She's a human...

"AKI! HATARI!" a man with chestnut hair and brown eyes rushes into the room, his yukata was stained with blood.

"PAPA!", the girl runs out to hug him.

"I'm here lil one. I'm here...", he then turns to his wife, gaps, "You and Hiatari must leave at once! The army has found out about us! Hurry!"

"But I can't leave you!"

"Please...run!"

"HYUGA ENJO! HANDOVER YOUR FILTHY HUMAN!", a voice shots from behind the slide door. The army is here!

"LEAVE! PLEA...", the man collapses onto the wooden floor, dark aura wraps around him, not allowing him to move!

"PAPA!"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU FILTHY HUMAN!", a man in red and black armor with blood dripping sword in his hand smirks.

The woman hugs her daughter tightly and rushes out of the room, tears form in her black orbs. The child is so scared that she can't say a word. Much to their knowledge, they both fall down onto the ground and the man earlier now stands in front of them. He aims his blade at the woman:

"I know that Enjo will fall for you! But don't you worry...we won't kill him. Order from the great Hiyayaka that we only kill **human and half human**. Now...GO TO HELL!".

The girl remains silent terrified on the cold ground, seeing her mother be stabbed. Blood from her mother's chest soon reaches her knees and make her feel colder than ever. She feels dizzy, she'll pass out in shock soon.

The man now, steps towards her and aim his bloody blade right between her young eyes...

"WAIT!", another soldier appears! He stops the man from killing her with his wind magic.

"She is not a human nor a half blood can't you see? Her eyes are **grey**!"

"But she's **Enjo's** daughter!"

"Order from Hiyayaka! Only kill those with black eyes!" the man shouts!

The man now turns round to look at the young girl again; he looks deep into her grey eyes, smirks:

"Too bad I can't kill that pain in the ass's daughter...You're lucky, child...".

Then he leaves, as fast as he came...

A moment later, after regaining her consciousness, the girl starts crawling to her mother.

"Mama..."

"Hiatari...", the woman manages to speak her final words, "Be strong..."

Silence soon follows the words and that is then...the woman is really dead...An aura is formed around her, taking her body to a hole in the ground, together with others dead bodies.

"HURRY UP! WE CAN'T LET THESE DIRTY THINGS DIRT OUR KINGDOM!", a man shouts. After making sure that all dead bodies are gathered in that whole, he starts a fire that burns all the corpses into ashes which soon dissolve into thin air, leaving no trace of their once existence.

Hiatari, just like others that loose their husbands, wives and children stand still in shock. The fact that their loves one be burned is too much for them to handle. Tears do not shed as the pain is too much, it eats up their souls, their minds. Some go mad and run into the fire, let themselves be burned with their love ones.

"Crazy things.", the soldiers laughs.

Fire once again, swallows the town like they did earlier. But this time, it also swallows the souls of those innocent people, who are the victims of the so call "Pure blood" law_ a dark point in the history of the spirit world.

"HIYAYAKA! WE ABHOR YOU!"

oOoOoOo

Hyuga Enjo finally wakes up. He looks round to see his house was destroyed and his wife, Aki and daughter Hiatari are nowhere to be found. Then his memories come back, he remember his wife was killed!

"HIATARI!", the man's gone mad. He runs from streets to streets, houses to houses, searching for his daughter:

"Have you seen my girl? Anyone? HAVE ANYONE SEEN HER?"

All he receives is the shaking heads and sad looks on their faces. They, themselves, also looking for their children in despair, but what's the point? They know their children all died...

"Give up Hyuga...She must have been killed like others...", a woman cries...

"NO! NO! MY CHILD'S STILL ALIVE! NO!"

Hyuga's gone mad, he runs to the bloody river and jumps into it, swings his arms round and round, searching desperately for the sight of his daughter.

"_Papa!", Hiatari smiled. Her laughter brightened the night sky. "I'm glowing! I'm glowing!"_

"_That's my girl!", he kissed her on her forehead then turned to look at his angelic wife who was looking at them with a smile on her face. He then kissed her passionately:_

"_If only you give me another child like our Hiatari. I'll be the happiest man in the world..."_

"_Hyuga...", the young woman leaned into his firm chest, "your wish has come true...I'm pregnant..."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm pregnant! We're going to have another child! A boy!"_

"_Do you hear it Hiatari? You're going to have a brother!", he smiles broadly._

"_I'm going to be a sister? Mama! I'm going to be a sister! Haha!"_

"Papa...", Hyuga looks up in disbelief...Hiatari is standing in front of him, her kimono is stained of blood.

"Hiatari! Oh God! My child!", he hugs her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm hungry...", she says quietly, her eyes have become soulless..."I want to have mama's rice balls..."

Hyuaga cries, he touches her cheeks, says tenderly:

"You're ok Hiatari. Daddy's here. You're safe."

"Mama said she's going to make a new pillow for lil brother when he comes to this world. She said I can hug him and play with him. Mama said she would name him Hikaru...", Hiatari can't hear her father's words, the pain echoes in her young heart. Hyuga cries again, he carries her onto his back, warmly says:

"Come. We're getting away from here."

The sunset sky becomes darker and darker, just bright enough to show the father and daughter the way to get out of the dead town, leaving behind all sorrows and pain...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 2 is here now! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Reflection

In those blue sapphire eyes, anger and sadness are buried deep inside, leaving a blank and emotionless look to the world in front of him. He's looking at the man in front of him with deep hatred, but as a respectable man, he does not show it out.

"Nagasa...", the other man slowly speaks "Master Hiyayaka has personally chosen you for his army. You simply can't go against his order."

"Please go back and tell your master, exactly what I'm saying...", the blue hair stands up and draws out his blade, "I, Fuyu-Kaze Nagasa, **will never under control of such blood thirsty monster**."

With a quick move, the man soon changes into a dragon and flies out of the room, leaving no trace of existence...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Reflection.<strong>

Haku lands onto Zeniba's front yard, changing back to his normal form.

"Haku!", Zeniba smiles at the door, "You're always early."

"Force of habbit.", he simply answers, "Can I come in?"

"Sure you can! Make yourself home, dear."

Haku walks slowly into the cozy little cottage to see No Face weaving by the fireplace.

"He's been weaving like that since the day Chihiro went back to the human world, hasn't he?", Haku asks, his heart aches a bit whenever he thinks of his little human girl.

Zeniba does not answer, she simply goes to the table and pours some hot tea.

"Sugar?", she asks warmly.

"No, thank you."

"So...what's been troubling you my dear?", wasting no time, Zeniba brings up the subject.

"I've been having weird dream about this man," Haku takes out the portrait and gives it to Zeniba: a man with short blue hair tied in ponytail, his soulless sapphire eyes seem to tear down the space. He's wearing a simple white yukata and a sword is hanged by his waist.

"Hmm...", Zeniba looks at the portrait for a while then turns to Haku. Haku now is no longer in the form of a twelve year-old child. He has aged himself in order to catch up with Chihiro in the hope of seeing her again. His forest green hair is still the same length but silkier and his emerald eyes are brighter and kinder but still as tough as ever. The boy has grown into such beauty, in the eyes of Zeniba.

"I think I know who this man is... He's General Nagasa. Fuyu-Kaze Nagasa."

* * *

><p>Fuyu-Kaze flies and flies, not knowing where to go nor stay as he lost faith in this world he's living in. The "Enjo's clan" incident still haunts his mind. He came there the other day to find a dead land instead of a sunshine-always town, blood has replaced the rivers, ruins have replaced the neighborhoods and worst of all, his friend, Hyuga Enjo and his family was nowhere to be found. His greatest fear has come true: the army found out the fact that all spirit-human marriages were all in the Enjo's clan. He knows that Aki, Hyuga's wife, was a human and that makes their daughter, Hiatari Enjo, a half spirit half human. And now the army destroyed the clan, which can only mean his wife and daughter were killed...He searched for Hyuga, from the north to the south of the clan, through every single alley but he found his friend was nowhere to be found.<p>

Fuyu-Kaze lets out a long sigh. His blue mane dances in the mild wind as he controls his tail to get more wind to lift him up higher. His blue sapphire eyes search every inch of the ground below just to find the sight of his friend. Then something catches his eyes: the sky. Since when does the sky become so dark? Is it that late already? How long has he been flying? But then, he closes his eyes, another wave of sadness floods into his heart. No...It's still morning but since so many spirits and half spirits of the Enjo's clan died, light can no longer be created as much as it used to be. Enjo's clan is a clan for light spirits only, before the spirit-human marriages though. All spirits there are created by the Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu. They are granted with power like no others: creating light. Fire spirits can create light too, but not the way light spirits do. Their light comes from their hearts, their souls. That's why it's so bright that can purify one's dark-surrounded heart. But now, the Enjo's clan was destroyed; the light can't be as strong as before. He fears that Yoru, the ruler of the dark spirits, may take the advantages to rise up and take over the spirit world...

But now, that's not what on his mind. He needs to find his friend!

* * *

><p>Haku's mouth drops down a bit. General Fuyu-Kaze Nagasa? He sure never meets him as the guy is thousands years older than him and not to mention, he seems to have disappeared long ago. Nobody has ever since him after the Hiraki's takeover.<p>

"May I ask you something, Zeniba?"

"Go on."

"Can one person have three-colored eyes?"

"Haku...", Zeniba slowly drinks her tea, "Do you know why we, spirits, have so many eye colors that human do not have?"

Haku sinks in his thougth for a bit before looking at Zeniba:

"No. I don't think I know."

"Can't blame you. Not many of us care to know about it anyway… Now," Zeniba points at Fuyu-Kaze's blue eyes, "What do you think about him when you look at his blue eyes?"

Haku closes his eyes, remembering the dream in which he saw the General face to face. A feeling of loneliness suddenly comes pass him but at the same time, it's also the feeling of safe, of protection.

"Blue is the coolest color - the color of the sky, ocean, sleep, twilight. And also, it's a color of distance." Zeniba slowly drinks up her tea "It's the color that can calm everyone but at the same time, it can be so lonely…"

The dragon boy sits still. He does not know much about the General…

"Haku… General Nagasa is a lonely person. Just like how the color of his eyes expresses."

"You mean the color of our eyes is also our soul?"

"Not quite…it only express a part of it. Half human spirits always have black eyes, except for some rare cases. The reason why is still unknown. Now…back to your question…No, there's nothing such as a three-colored eyes."

"But I saw that in my dream! Right in the General's! They were blue with a bit of green and amber!"

Zeniba looks at the dragon, slowly and gently, she puts down her cup:

"That's the reflection in his eyes my child. Something amber reflected in his eyes. And the green you saw was nothing but a mix color of yellow and blue."

"How do you know that so sure?", Haku asks doubtfully.

"I know child…I know it all…"

* * *

><p>Fuyu-Kaze flies and flies until darkness completely surrounds him. His fear gets worse by time and for a moment back then, he just wants to rush to the palace of Hiyayaka and kills the monster himself. Suddenly, he feels a sharp object against his whiskers. The dragon flies higher in order to avoid the blade.<p>

"Damn it!" he thinks. Lost in his thought, the dragon forgot that with such few light spirits remaining, dark spirits will seize the moment and rise.

"Look what you've done, Hiyayaka!"

The dragon curls and suddenly breathes out a strong winter storm wind that freezes every single thing about it. The spirits get caught in the wind and soon frozen. But the dragon knows it's not over. Dark spirits is the hardest-to-kill creature as they were born from the seven sins that both human and spirits commit. They have no physical form, that's why they're so hard to kill. The only thing that those disgusting creatures fear of is light, the light of light spirits. And now, with the destruction of Enjo's clan, these things sure feel happy.

Just as he fears, the spirits slowly escape from the ice and continue fly towards him with their sharp blades.

"Stop this stupid game of yours!" the dragon shouts in his thought. The dragon swings his tail towards the enemies and throws them up to the sky; another strong wind with thunders comes from his mouth that strikes the creatures. The light, may not be as strong as those of light spirits, but bright enough to frighten the spirits away.

He waits for a moment before realizing there's one left striking him from behind!"

"Slash!", the dragon turns round to see a man with black eyes flying with his sharp red blade, cutting the head of the dark spirit.

The dragon lands and turns to the man who just saved his life: a half human spirit.

"Thank you for back then.", he says firmly, telling himself that he owns the person his life.

"You were very brave back then, using that kind of magic.", the man, stroking his red hair, smirks "It sure takes quite a lot of power from you. Don't you think of being exhausted right in the battle? Don't you think that they will seize the moment and kill you?"

"No. All I know is I have to strike back with all my strength or the worst will come."

The man looks at Fuyu-Kaze a bit longer, tries studying his eyes:

"Come", he says, "someone is eager to see you."

* * *

><p>Haku looks into the mirror. His reflection shows clearly on the surface. What does Zeniba mean with "reflection"? What caused that amber in the General eyes? And why, why in the world did he always pop into his dream?<p>

"Ah! Yoru! Nice timing!", Haku looks at the door to see a man in black, carrying a red package on his back, "I thought I have to go to your place tomorrow."

"Haku. I promise not to let you down remember? Hello Zeniba, hello No Face."

"Yoru! You've grown!"

"Yes I have."

Haku waits till his friend has sat down and has some snacks before asking:

"What is it you want to show me so desperately?"

"Hmm?", Yoru looks up, "It's a package for you. **YOU! **My dear friend. Someone anonymously sent this to you and asked me to give it to you directly."

Haku looks at his friend for a while, studying the sentence before unpacking the package. He's shocked seeing a sword lying in it: It's the sword that he saw General Fuyu-Kaze Nagasa held in his dream!

On its shiny bade, Haku not only sees himself but he can also see, the General's gaze upon him…

* * *

><p>Fuyu-Kaze sits on the stone at the middle of the lake, looking at the bright white moon upon him. He holds onto something that hangs around his neck; tears starts running down his pale cheeks:<p>

"If only we could meet again, my dear..."


End file.
